The present invention relates to an assembling structure for eyeglasses and, more particularly, to a pair of eyeglasses including replaceable lenses while providing improved stability and improved reliability after assembly.
A pair of eyeglasses generally includes an eyeglass frame, two lenses, and two temples. The eyeglass frame includes a frame portion having two notches respectively at two outer sides thereof. Each notch has a screw hole. The frame portion can be expanded at the notches to permit installation of the lenses in the frame portion. The notches are sealed, and screws extend through the screw holes to assemble the lenses in the eyeglass frame.
However, the screws are disposed at obvious positions at the outer sides of the eyeglass frame, failing to provide a sense of quality of the overall appearance. Furthermore, loosening of any screw could result in falling of the corresponding lens.
Taiwan Utility Model Nos. TWM449971, TWM498321, TWM 544014, TWM550414, and TWM551702 disclose a pair of eyeglasses including an upper frame and a lower frame. The upper and lower frames are coupled together via fasteners to form a receiving frame for receiving two lenses. Since the upper and lower frames are detachable from each other, when the pair of eyeglasses falls inadvertently or under the action of an external force, the upper and lower frames are apt to completely disengage from each other, leading to loss of the lenses.
To solve the drawback of the above mentioned upper and lower frames, an example disclosed in Taiwan Utility Model No. TWM528437 includes an eyeglass frame including a central nose portion having an upper section and a lower section. The upper and lower sections can be expanded and folded. Furthermore, first and second magnetic members are respectively disposed on the upper and lower sections. Thus, lenses can be placed into the eyeglass frame when the upper and lower sections are expanded. The upper and lower sections are closed when the first and second magnetic members attract and come in contact with each other. Thus, the lenses can be securely disposed on the eyeglass frame.
Although the eyeglass frame of the above structure would not separate into two parts and, thus, provides a better assembly integrity. However, the upper and lower sections of the central portion are simply secured by the magnetic members. When the pair of eyeglasses falls or is subject to a larger external force, the upper and lower sections could expand and result in falling off of the lenses.